A dangerous game
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: It all started with a few drinks and a stupid challenge Steve naively accepted. Warnings inside. Read&Review, please.


Title: A dangerous game  
Author: tenshi6 (alias DiabolicTenshi)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… unfortunately  
Fandom: Avengers  
Pairing: Tony/ Steve  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: un-betaed, smut, pwp  
Summary: It all started with a few drinks and a stupid challenge Steve naively accepted.  
Author's note: It's kind of an AU, no spoilers inside  
Author's note2: I decided to call Steve the younger, I know he is practically much older than Tony but because of his look it just doesn't seem apt to me, so yeah, forgive that =)

A dangerous game

"Do you know the game 'body-shots'?" Tony asked then grinned. "Oh, how would you know?"

"Why? What is it?" Steve asked with narrow eyes.

"It's not for the likes of you." Tony waved off, trying to hide his smirk.

"Are you implying I'm not as good as you?" The Captain asked, his tone getting dangerous but Tony wasn't the type to get scared of something like this. He was Ironman for god's sake.

"Well, I'm just saying you're not the daring type." Tony pushed on.

"Would you like to find that out?" Steve asked, not letting that annoying Stark to hurt his pride.

"Sure, I'd love to." Tony sneered, pointing at a bottle of Tequila. "We'll need that."

XxXxX

"Stark, are you making fun of me?" Steve asked slightly nervously as he was lying on a table shirtless while Tony was busy doing something at the bar counter.

"Of course not." Tony grinned as he walked towards the other. "Well, let's get started. You can stop me anytime." He added in a mocking tone and Steve swore he would never stop Tony no matter what he had done. Well, it wasn't the smartest idea in his entire life but he was sick of hiss arrogant attitude.

"You should pull your jeans a bit down." Tony suggested and though Steve was a little stunned he did it. "Just lie still." Tony commanded and put a slice of lemon into Steve's mouth, preventing him from speaking. Then he scattered some salt to the lower part of the even more stunned Steve's abdomen and finally, he poured some tequila into his navel.

"You know how to drink tequila, right?" Tony grinned and since Steve wasn't able to reply he leaned forward to lick the salt from his abdomen then moved to his navel, sipping the small amount of liquid that had remained there and finally came the lemon which was between Steve's lips.

He bit into the fruit, swallowing a small bite of it then used his hand to remove the remaining of it but before Steve could utter a word Tony silenced him with his lips once again, while he threw the lemon away, using his now free hand to slid it into the Captain's pants.

Whatever Steve wished to say was muffled by Tony's hungry lips, his intruding tongue was dancing around his hot cave hastily, practically sucking the soul out of him.

"Sta-Stark… mmmhh… -ahh" Steve's words were turned to moans as Tony got a firm grip on his cock, stroking it. When the older one ran out of breath he decided to progress further and sat on top of Steve, being grateful to the designer that the table was firm enough to endure both of them. He caught Steve's wrists and pinned him down; licking his earlobe then playfully bit it, earning a sigh of lust from the younger one. He took it as a sign to continue so he moved to his neck, sucking the soft skin enough to leave a visible mark while he rolled his hips against Steve's.

Steve shut his eyes tight but couldn't help a few moans escaping from his swollen lips. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably, partly because he wanted to stop, partly because in need. He swore not to stop Tony but it was a bit too much of his teasing. He had to do something before it was too late. Well, it was already too late.

"Tony" Steve breathed helplessly, being terribly embarrassed about getting hard.

"Yes, Steve?" He purred against his ear in a manly tone, his hot breath sending the chill up his spine.

"I-I don't think… ahh… it's part of the… ngh… body-shots." It was really hard to make an understandable sentence with having Tony's lips against his neck, planting soft kisses on it.

"You want me to stop?" Tony asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow in clear challenge.

Steve only hesitated for a moment then decided to accept the challenge and used all his power to release his pinned hand, grabbing Tony's nape and pulling him into a rough, confident kiss. Tony was taken by surprise and Steve took the opportunity to take the lead but then he lost the tongue-battling quickly as Tony's hand fought its way into his pants again.

"I take it as a 'no'." Tony grinned naughtily, admiring Steve's flushed cheeks. Then Tony pulled back, climbing off the table hastily, pulling Steve up to sit on its edge. The other understood pretty well what Tony had meant by that and pulled his jeans then pants off while Tony was frantically ripping his own clothes off in a hurry.

Both men were fully naked and Tony pulled Steve from the table to the floor, hugging him. As their bare bodies met they let out a loud sigh of pleasure, their erections brushing against each other. Tony placed a hand on Steve's nape while his other was being wrapped around his waist and gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Somewhere at the back of Steve's cloudy mind he knew that they shouldn't do this; that they might regret it later and the whole situation was just wrong. However, the pleasure was too much to think normally and the way Tony kissed him made his heart skip a beat. It was wring, yes, but also wonderful and Steve wouldn't ruin it with his doubts. He kissed back just as eagerly as Tony, hugging him tightly. There was no way he would regret such an amazing thing later so he ignored the annoying voice and concentrated on Tony and all the pleasure the older was about to give him.

Finally, they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen. After a few pants Tony said "turn around" in a husky tone. His voice so full of lust it made Steve to tremble in need.

While he did as he was told, Tony reached out to grab a bottle of oil on the kitchen counter and covered his hard cock with the liquid. He used his stills slippery fingers to prepare Steve for further progress and he pushed two fingers at once into him. His breath hitched but it wasn't painful just strange. The older made a few scissoring movements then added a third one, causing Steve to hiss in discomfort. When Tony thought he prepared him enough he removed the fingers. Then he grabbed Steve's hips and placed his member at his entrance while the younger's chest was resting against the table. Tony took a few seconds to memorise the breath-taking view then pushed into the other.

Steve let out a painful cry and Tony stopped immediately in midway. "Are you okay?" He said, sounding a bit worried through his desire-filled voice. The only reply from Steve was a nod so Tony continued pushing into him slowly and carefully and soon he was fully inside him.

"This feels wonderful." Tony groaned, trying his best not to pound Steve into the table but remain steady, giving enough time for him to get used to the new feeling. After a few moments, Steve let out a moan then whispered "move" in a shaky tone.

Tony wondered if he was really ready but desperately wanted to move since this waiting was killing him so he pulled back a bit, slowly, and then slammed into him earning a loud moan from Steve as he clutched his fists on the table.

Tony tried to glance at Steve's face and since he couldn't see any pain or disagreement on it, he pulled back a bit more than before just to thrust in again, repeating it several times until Steve's small pants of discomfort turned to be moans of bliss. Then Tony moved a hand from Steve's hip to his erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts, causing Steve to moan even louder than before. Neither of them cared they might be heard. Neither of them could practically think as the waves of pleasures were just too great in their bodies.

After a few more thrusts and strokes Steve reached his climax and his hot semen spilled into Tony's waiting hand and onto his stomach. As the muscles clapped around his manhood, Tony came, too, with a loud groan of "Steve" and filled the younger's with his seeds. Their legs were shaky so they slumped down to the cold floor, Tony slipping out of Steve, leaning against the counter while Steve was leaning against him, panting for air.

"Fuck, I've never imagined this could be so amazing." Tony grinned after a few minutes of silence, wrapping his hands around Steve.

"Are you referring to the 'body-shots' or the sex?" Steve asked; his breath still unsteady.

"Well, both of them." He turned Steve's face towards his and gave him a weak yet passionate kiss. "I have to admit that you're _almost_ as wonderful as me." He teased after.

"Almost?" Steve choked. "I think I'm at least as good as you."

"Hm, we still have a few nights to find that out, don't we?" Tony grinned naughtily giving another kiss to _his_ Steve.


End file.
